Nightwing and His Child
by Month4
Summary: Nightwing discovers that Tarantula had given birth to his child. How is he going to deal with the child of his rape? But first he must deal with the danger to his child first. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A dark hair Latina woman carrying a child of two years old stands in the middle of on the roof of a building in the middle of a busy part of a city called Bludhaven. This part of Bludhaven has the highest crime rate. She is here to find a curtain hero that the woman has watched, therefore she has learned where he mostly is. A sound of someone landing softly alerts her of the arrival of the hero she's looking for. She turns to see a man with dark, short hair. Wearing a black leotard with a red V across his chest. A black domino mask covers his eyes.

"What are you doing in a crime populated place alone, and with a child?" asks the hero.

"To find you Nightwing," answers the woman.

"Well, you did," says Nightwing. "But I still stand by what I said. This is no place for a woman to be alone with her child."

"I will go, but I need to speak with you," insists the woman. "I'm hiding in the abandoned parking garage two miles from here. Meet me there and then we will talk more." With that she leaves through the door connecting the roof from the inside of the building. Nightwing follows her, keeping to the shadows. He continues watching over her until she reaches the abandoned parking garage she was talking about. The parking garage has four floors and was once owned by a pimp. The ground floor was were costumers paid their money and picked out who they want to do. The floors above were for the costumers getting pleasured. The sex garage closed down when Nightwing took down the big pimp. Now the homeless lives there. Once Nightwing is sure that the woman is going to be OK he goes back to the roof of the building he met her on and continues his patrol from there.

Two hours later Nightwing sneaks back to the homemade tent he saw the woman crawl into. She is right there. Inside the tent is empty and the woman is holding two bags. The child is clinging to her.

"OK, what did you want to talk to me about?" asks Nightwing.

"Me and my niece here are being haunted down by my husband," replies the woman. "I've been moving us from homeless camps to homeless camps. I want a place I can hide for a longer time without putting anyone at risk. Do you have a safe-house where I can live?"

"I do have a place in mind," muses Nightwing before hitting the comm button. "Nightwing to Red Robin do you hear me?"

"I hear ya," responds the voice of his younger brother. "What's up?"

"I got a woman and child here needing a safe-house," answers Nightwing. "I read in one of your files that you used a safe-house to interrogate an assassin. Where is it?" Red Robin gives Nightwing the location, Nightwing writes it down on some paper the woman hands him and he hangs up the call.

"Here's the location," says Nightwing as he hands the woman the piece of paper. "You go there right now and I'll follow you in the shadows." the woman does as Nightwing instructs her to do.

The safe-house is a rundown apartment building with boarded up windows. The woman enters one of the apartment rooms and Nightwing follow in after her, he locks the door behind them.

"OK, time for more details," exclaims Nightwing as the woman sits down on the couch with her niece on her lap.

"My name is Josefina Flores," she begins. "This is Rosa. You knew my sister, Catalina, as the second Tarantula. More then two years ago Catalina came to my house during her pregnancy. A while after Rosa was born Catalina left her in my care as she went out to find you. The next time I saw her was in jail a week before she died (she takes an envelope out of one of the bags). She gave me this to give to you if she didn't get out of jail alive (she hands Nightwing the envelope). A little less then a year later I married a man named Harold Ward. Five days ago I got a call from him to notify me that he just got fired from his job with a company that has been going down hill for a while now. He was going to stay out longer so that he can look for a new job. The next time I saw him was after dinner. He smelled like he had been drinking. There was the smell of beer on his breath. He started yelling for me to return the child I stole. I tried to calm him down and tell me what he meant by it, but he punched me so hard I fell down. I snatched up the vase and hit him as hard as I can with it. I knocked him out cold. I grabbed Rosa and as much as these two bags can hold and ran. When I got here three days ago I tracked your movements to see where is the place you most often visit. That is where we met." On the envelope Josefina gave Nightwing it says,

To Mi Amor Nightwing

-Tarantula.

He opens it and reads the letter inside.

Mi Amor Nightwing,

If you are reading this it means I'm dead and unable to do this myself. I wrote this to make sure you know about the daughter I gave you. I left her in the care of my sister Josefina. Her name is Rosa. I left her without a last name so that you will give her your real name if and when you meet her. Josefina will fill you in on Rosa's birth.

Adios,

Tarantula A.K.A Catalina.

When Nightwing look up from the letter after reading it he sees Rosa has fallen asleep in Josefina's arms.

"Why don't I show you to the bedrooms," offers Nightwing. Josefina accepts and carries Rosa as Nightwing leads the way. The bedroom has one queen sized bed in it with a bedside table and a dresser.

"Josefina, has Catalina mentioned any guys to you?" asks Nightwing.

"You're wondering if Rosa is really your child?" says Josefina, Nightwing didn't answer. "Catalina told me who Rosa's father is. You were the only one she's ever gone that far with." Nightwing's expression relaxes and he looks at Rosa sleeping soundly curled up in Josefina's arms. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face. Then he pulls the blanket on the bed back.

"Stay with her while I take care of this," says Nightwing as Josefina places Rosa in the bed.

"Just go do what you must in order to do your job," replies Josefina. She gives Nightwing the address of where she lived with her husband and Nightwing leaves the apartment building.

Hello all Nightwing fans out there. I'm writing this story because no one (not even the creators of the Nightwing comics) is writing a story on a way Nightwing could deal with what happened after Blockbuster's death. Rape, one-sided-sex, whatever you call it, it all means the same thing, even if you don't go all the way it leave behind a scar inside. One that will not heal easily. I myself was almost raped and I still have problems related to it. The creators only dealt with the killing of Blockbuster, but not the rape. Hey, if you writers of the Nightwing comics are still looking through this site (like how you found the one that thought up the plot this story is centered about) you are more then welcome to use this story if you don't have anymore plans for future arcs. Only this time, let this child of side kicks live. That's all I ask in return other then my name in the issues you do this for.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing reaches his secret den and takes off one of his gloves. When he was brushing some hair from Rosa's face he secretly wiped a knuckle in her nose gunk. Thus he got a sample of her DNA. He also got a hair sample from Josefina from the couch they were sitting on. Every once in a while people loose hair and leave it on places. He puts his glove and the hair sample on the table with his DNA analyzing equipment. At the police labs DNA samples could take years to get the results, but since Nightwing has his own DNA analyzing equipment he will get results when he comes in the next night. He he takes a cotton swab and wipes up some of the nose gunk off his glove. He takes another cotton swab and wipes the inside of his cheek. He clips some of the hair into a test tube. He puts the three DNA samples through the process. After putting the DNA samples into the machine for the day he looks at the clock. He sees that he could work a bit longer before he has to go back to bed. So he decides to do research on Josefina. While he's working on the computer his mind often goes back to that time he let Tarantula shoot Blockbuster dead. The feeling comes back to him, the feeling of him inside her body and her hands pushing his shoulders down and her moving up and down his shaft. He suddenly feels pain shoot up from his stomach at the memory of him reaching the peak of how much his body handled. At that moment he tears himself away from the memory and the computer, Josefina's story checks out so far. He then calls it a day and head in to take a nap before his daytime routine.

The next night a little after sunset Richard Grayson enters the secret den to transform into Nightwing for the night. After putting on the last piece of his uniform he reads the printed out results of the DNA tests. Sure enough twenty-three of Rosa's chromosomes is a match to his. He also sees that eleven-point-five is a match to some of Josefina's, meaning that Rosa's grandfather is Josefina's father, making Josefina Rosa's aunt and proving the last piece of Josefina's story true. Nightwing drops into the chair at the computer as he feels his legs feel weak and the blood rush out of his face.

'Oh my god. I really am a father,' says Nightwing in his head. 'How should I approach this?' With that question he remembers how Josefina got to here, by running away from her husband that wants something to do with Rosa. He decides to deal with that now. He gets up, grabs his gear and heads for the rooftops of Bludhaven. Off to do some patrolling while he thinks of his next step in the case. He decides to track down the husband and get some answers from him. Luckily a block away from the abandoned parking garage where Josefina was living he sees a man walking towards it. Judging by the picture on Josefina's file Nightwing identifies the man to me Josefina's husband. Nightwing sticks to the shadows while following the guy. Nightwing is right behind the guy when he approaches a homeless person sitting outside the parking garage. The guy Nightwing Identified as Harold Ward looks to be drunk.

"Hey!" shouts Harold as he grabs the homeless person by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up. "You seen a Latina woman around here lately!?"

"Not so loud. Yes, a Latina woman was here with a little girl," answers the person Harold has in his clutches. "But they left last night."

"Where did they go?!" yells Harold.

"They left with me," Nightwing growls. Startled, Harold drops the homeless person and turns to throw a punch at Nightwing. Quick as a flash Nightwing grabs his wrist, does a shoulder throw on him, grabs his other wrist and sits on his stomach with both his wrists pinned to Harold's chest.

"Get into the parking Garage," Nightwing orders the homeless person. The homeless person scurries off.

"You have some explaining to do," Nightwing growls at Harold, using his version of a bat-glare.

"Why to I have to say anything to you?" scoffs Harold.

"Because I'm Rosa's birth father," growls Nightwing. That made Harold gasp.

"Ok, ok I'll talk," stutters Harold. "While I was job hunting a woman in a costume with a spider emblem on her chest approaches me. She says she'll pay me if I give Rosa to her. When I asked her why and who she is she says that she's the third Tarantula, and that Rosa belongs with her. She explained that Josefina tricked the second Tarantula into leaving Rosa with her, and wouldn't teach her the way of her mom. I couldn't believe that Josefina did something like that so I started drinking."

"Alright," says Nightwing in a calm voice before he growls out his orders. "You go tell this new Tarantula to not go after Rosa. Rosa should live a normal life before making any decisions whether to even go after bad guys or not. And you should give up going after her as well if you don't want to go to jail. Go as soon as I let you up." Nightwing lets go of Harold's wrists and stand up. As soon as he did that Harold bolts off the direction he came from. Nightwing lets out a very long breath as he watches Harold turn around the corner and out of sight. As the homeless people the ones that Harold yelled at told come onto the scene Nightwing was gone. Off onto the rooftops and back to his secret den.

He returns to the apartment building he left Josefina and Rosa at. This time with his custom made car. His car looks like a normal car, but it is also 100% bulletproof and with a touch of a button he can make the glass become tinted and one way (A/N I don't know about if it really is bulletproof, but I'm sure he's not stupid (he really has a car in the comics)). He enters the apartment as Josefina is walking out of the bedroom.

"Josefina," Nightwing says to get her attention, which made her jump.

"Oh, Nightwing, how is everything?" she sighs in relief.

"Get Rosa and pack your bags," orders Nightwing. "We're leaving ASAP." Josefina's face turns worried but she nods and rushes back into the bedroom. She rushes in as Rosa peeks out.

"I'm still awake," says Rosa.

"Good, wait outside with your dad while I get our bags," replies Josefina. Josefina disappears into the bedroom and Rosa walks up to Nightwing and signals that she wants to be held. Nightwing stoops down, picks her up and straddles her on his hips.

"So Auntie Josefina told you about me," Nightwing says with a small smile. Rosa nods.

"She couldn't tell me much," says Rosa. "Only that you are a super hero by night."

"Well I'm going to take you to where I grew up," says Nightwing. "You'll meet your uncles and grampa."

"So, we're going to the batcave," says Josefina walking in with the two bags they came with.

"Yes, it's a more permanent hiding place," responds Nightwing then he turns to the girl in his arms. "I'll tell you about myself along the way."

On the way to the car Nightwing calls the batcave to warn Alfred of his arrival with guests. When they got there Nightwing turns to Josefina.

"Since I don't have a car seat for Rosa she'll have to sit on your lap in the back," says Nightwing. Josefina nods and gets in the back with Rosa. Nightwing makes sure to tint and make the windows one way.

A few minutes later they are on a straight street to Gotham.

"First, I have to tell you that I met up with your husband," says Nightwing. "He told me that a woman hired him to get Rosa back for them. I scared him into not bothering you any more. But if your husband found out that you were here then, if the person is desperate enough, she'll find you too. That's why I'm moving you to the batcave."

"Thank you Nightwing," says Josefina. "This will give Rosa a chance to learn things about you that I can't tell her."

"No thank you is necessary," smiles Nightwing. "You two are part of my family."

"What part of your real life are you going to tell us?" asks Josefina.

"First I'll give you the short version of how I became Nightwing," exclaims Nightwing. "My real name is Richard John Grayson. I was born into the circus that I now own, Haley's Circus. For the first twelve years of my life I grew up as a trapeze artist. That is, until my parents were murdered. A man called Bruce Wayne, who is secretly Batman, took me in. He trained me and soon I became the first Robin, the Boy Wonder. When I was seventeen I decided to head out on my own. It was one of our superhero friends, Superman, who gave me the idea of calling myself Nightwing. Once we get there you'll also be able to meet Alfred, the butler."

An hour later they arrive at the side of a big hill. With a touch of a button a hidden door opens and Nightwing drives the car right through it and into the big hill under Wayne Manor. Nightwing parks his car in the garage part of the batcave and steps out. After Rosa jumps off of Josefina's lap and onto the cave floor she runs to hold onto Nightwing's leg.

"Master Nightwing," exclaims a horrified Alfred. "Why did you bring your guests into the batcave without blindfolds on?"

"Relax Alfred, Everything's alright, They're family," says Nightwing as he walks through the batcave. Rosa is still clutching his leg, except when they are climbing stairs, and Josefina following behind them.

"The little girl is Rosa, who happens to be my long lost daughter," explains Nightwing. "The woman is Josefina, who is Rosa's aunt."

"My word," gasps Alfred with wide eyes. "Who's the mother of little Ms. Rosa?"

"Catalina, AKA Tarantula," answers Nightwing. "Please don't tell the others about all this. Just tell them that I want to call a family meeting to introduce them to my daughter in the morning."

"Of course Master Nightwing," replies Alfred.

"You don't have to call me Nightwing in front of them," says Nightwing. "I already told them my real name and some of my past. You could show them to a guest room."

"I wanna sleep with you daddy," Rosa says sleepily, now dragging her feet behind her. Josefina picks her up as she continues to follow the two men.

"I think it's a good idea," Josefina exclaims. "It's only Rosa the woman wants." Nightwing hesitates a minute.

"Alright," Nightwing finally sighs. "She can sleep in my bed tonight." Before entering the manor Nightwing ducks into the changing rooms to quickly change into Richard Grayson again.

Half an hour later Dick slips into bed next to sleeping Rosa, holding a small teddy bear. Josefina is settled in and sleeping in the room next door. Dick falls asleep looking into at the sleeping face of the child of his rape.


	3. Chapter 3

As Richard slowly wakes up on his side the first thing he become aware of before opening his eyes the weight of someone sitting on the bed, a very light and small person lying next to him and the feeling of someone glaring while standing over him. All this is behind his back. He opens his eyes and turns to see his younger adopted brothers. The older of the two, Tim, is the one sitting on his bed and smiling. The younger one is Bruce's biological son, Damian, he's the one standing and glaring. They're both in their pajamas. Rosa is awake and looking at him.

"Morning," yawns Richard as he sits up. Rosa moves to sit in his lap.

"Good morning sleepy head," responds Tim.

"Morning Grayson," responds Damian.

"Morning Daddy," chirps Rosa. The eyes of the two siblings of Nightwing widens.

"Where's Bruce?" asks Richard, snapping his two brothers out of shock.

"Father is currently on the phone with Gorden in the kitchen," answers Damian.

"He thinks Barbara should be in on this meeting you called for," says Tim. "When we came home from patrol Alfred told us that you're home and calls for a family meeting. Only to find you still asleep next to this little one (he rubs the top of Rosa's head as he says that part). So I insisted that we wait for you to wake up."

"I woke up right before you," says Rosa.

"Pennyworth didn't say what the meeting is for," says Damian. "He just said that you wish to summon a family meeting and that it is OK to talk about our hero lives in front of the new people. So I came up here to demand that you tell me what it is all about. Now I'm demanding an explanation for why that kid called you 'daddy'" Tim's face turns into one of concern.

"Is it about this child?" asks Tim.

"We'll talk about this when everyone's together," says Richard. "Now out of my room so that I can get dressed."

"OK, but you better get down soon," says Tim as he heads out the room dragging Damian behind him. "Barbara will be here in about ten minutes." Richard gets up and starts his morning routines.

Twelve minutes later.

Richard steps out of the room carrying Rosa. With some help from Josefina he got Rosa ready for the day.

They enter the front foyer they see the familiar sight of Barbara taking off her shoes.

"Hey Babs," greets Richard.

"Good morning Dick," smiles Barbara as she hug Richard, being careful about the kid in his arms. "Who's this little one?"

"I'll tell everyone later," answers Richard. "Let's go meet the others for breakfast. Then I'll make introductions."

The table in the dining room is set for six people, Alfred has a table set for himself in the kitchen, where servants eat at meal times. There is also a wooden highchair at the table for Rosa. Bruce, Josefina and Damian are already sitting down. Tim sits down when Richard steps into the room.

"Alfred, where did you get the highchair?" Richard asks the butler. Alfred has just set the last platter of food on the table. There's a platter of scrambled eggs, a platter of sausage patties and a platter of toast.

"I got it from the attic Master Richard," answers Alfred. "It was Master Bruce's when he was a young child. It was well protected, all it needed was a bit of wood polish."

"It looks perfect," comments Richard setting Rosa into the highchair. He sits in the only empty seat left and everyone starts dishing themselves up. Josefina puts some scrambled eggs on the highchair tray for Rosa.

"After breakfast we will go over to the living room and have that meeting Dick wanted to call," says Bruce. "But first, could you tell us who these two people are?"

"OK," says Richard. "This little girl is Rosa and the woman with her is Josefina, Rosa's aunt."

Forty-five minutes later

They sit down in the living room with Richard, Barbara and Josefina on the couch, Tim on the floor, Bruce and Damian on the two chairs, Alfred is standing next to the doorway and Rosa climbs into Richard's lap. A tray of tea and coffee is on the coffee table in the middle of the circle.

"Before I give Richard the floor he should know that while I was waiting for everyone to arrive at the table I read the morning paper. A new Tarantula has sent him a message via the press," exclaims Bruce. Then he hands Richard the newspaper, opened to the message.

"To the one called Nightwing,

I know you brought the little girl you are protecting to Gotham. To be more accurate, The Batcave. Keep in mind that while you may have fathered that girl she is also a female born from the second Tarantula. I made a rule when I put on the uniform for the first time. It says that any females born from a Tarantula automatically is to be trained to at least be a part of Tarantula's team, a team of real heroes who is not afraid to do what it takes to get a criminal off the streets for good. Which means that you have no choice but to give up the girl to her fate. If you don't I'll hunt you down, even if I have to hurt the bat family while I'm at it. or they could end up like the police officers that killed the second Tarantula for killing Blockbuster. Contact me through the same way I did with a time and place for for the hand-off. I'll be watching and I'll send my reply to a day newscaster on TV.

The new Tarantula."

When Richard is done reading the article he looks up at the others. Barbara has her hands covering her mouth and her eyes are wide open in shock. Damian has a new emotion on his face, shock, wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth, same with Tim. But the difference between the two is that Tim's mouth is open wider then Damian's. Bruce has his knowing look on his face.

"Well I think that article has told us what you wanted to say to us," says Bruce.

"Yes it did," agrees Richard. "Rosa is my daughter."

"Oh my gosh," exclaims Barbara, slightly muffled. She walks up and takes Rosa from Richard's lap. She holds Rosa in her arms, speechless.

"Rosa, this is my childhood friend, Barbara," introduces Richard. "Her superhero name is Batgirl."

"Nice to meet you Barbara," says Rosa. Then she hugs Barbara around her neck. Barbara, holds Rosa closer to her chest.

"OK, hand her to someone else Babs," says Richard. Barbara sets Rosa in Bruce's arms.

"This is Bruce, the man who raised me since my parents died and my mentor in crime fighting. He has been like a father to me," Richard says to Rosa. "His superhero name is The Batman."

"You can call me Grampa if you want," Bruce tells Rosa.

"OK Grampa," smiles Rosa.

"Now, how about I hand you off to one of your uncles," offers Bruce.

"Of course," Rosa happily chirps. Bruce puts her on Tim's lap.

"This is Timothy. He may not be a brother to me by blood, but he is one to me none-the-less," says Richard. "His superhero name is Red Robin."

"You can call me Uncle Tim though," says Tim with a warm smile.

"Yes I will," agrees Rosa. They hug each other before Tim plops Rosa on Damian's lap.

"This is Damian. We have the same relationship as me and Tim do," says Richard. "His superhero name is Robin." Damian just sits there with his arms crossed and scowling down at her. After a minute or two of nothing but a staring contest Rosa does what everyone thinks is the cutest thing she has ever done, she mimicked Damian. She crosses her arms and scrunches up her face into a little scowl of her own. That instantly made the room fill up with everyone else laughing, and Alfred taking a lot more pictures then he did when the others held Rosa. Once the room quiets down, and Alfred ran out of room in the camera, Bruce takes Rosa into his arms and hands her to Josefina.

"Why don't you and Rosa go find a room to play in while we continue this meeting," says Bruce. Then to Alfred he says to him, "Go with them to help find a room and then see if you can find my old toys in the attic."

"Yes Master Bruce," responds Alfred. The three of them leaves the room.

"What else needs to be talked about?" asks Richard. Bruce's reply is holding a finger to his lips. The room is in silence until the sound of food-steps outside the door are gone. Bruce lowers his finger and put on his serious face.

"What needs to be talked about is the fact that something's wrong here," states Bruce.

"What do you mean?" asks Richard. He looks at everyone else, all but Damian has a serious look on their faces.

"Well, let's start with this morning," says Tim. "When Damian and I went into your room we found you with your back towards Rosa, your own daughter."

"Then at breakfast it was always Josefina that placed pieces of food in front of Rosa," states Barbara.

"Then just earlier you didn't pick up Rosa when she came up to you," says Tim. "She climbed into your lap."

"Since you just met her you don't have a problem with her," says Barbara. "Which leaves us with the possibility that it was her mother you had a problem with." As they lay down the things they've noticed Bruce see fear growing inside Richard's eyes.

"Catalina raped you, didn't she?" says Bruce. Tim and Barbara's eyes widens at what Bruce just said, but they are really shocked when Richard nods his head with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh," gasps Barbara as she and Tim both quickly walks over to Richard and hugs him.

"I don't understand Father," says Damian. "What did you mean when you said that Grayson was raped?" Bruce looks at him with a relaxed face. Understanding that Damian spent most of his life being trained to kill.

Five minutes later

"And that's how people are normally created," finishes Bruce. "When I said that Dick has been raped it means that someone forced him to have sex. And that person he was forced to have sex with was Catalina. Who was the second Tarantula until Dick arrested her and she died in jail."

"Well that just brings up another question," states Damian. "How would a woman like this Catalina be able to do something like that to Grayson? He is much stronger then a gun-toting woman."

"That is something Dick will have to tell us about," states Bruce, now turning to Richard.

"No, I will not say a word about it," says Richard.

"Well tough, you have to," says Bruce, with his serious face back on. "You are neglecting your own child, who did nothing wrong but was born because of this. That I can not forgive. The way to make this right is to first take a moment to heal from what happened. What I think you should do next is to let out the feelings you've been holding in about that event. I suggest you tell us every detail as you slowly let it all out. Don't be afraid to cry too (he hands Richard the box of tissues) and cuddle Barbara or Tim, even both."

Ten minutes later

Richard is reduced to crying on Barbara's shoulder with her arms around him. Tim is holding Richard's hands. A small pile of tissues in the garbage can that has been moved near Richard sometime during the past ten minutes.

"Well, that will do it for a person like you," comments Bruce. "But now you need to rest after letting all of those feelings loose. Then you will need to think about what you are going to do now. Barbara, Tim, help Dick to his room." The two people Bruce just gave the order to slowly eases Richard up and out the room. Damian, who is speechless about the whole thing follows.

Five minutes later

Barbara and Tim sets him on his bed and Richard just rolls onto his side, facing away from everyone there. Knowing what that means Barbara and Tim just give him a pat on the shoulder.

"I know that in the end you'll know what to do," says Barbara taking off something hanging around her neck and placing it in front of Richard. "Here's something you tried to give me once before. I'm giving it back to you now." It turns out to be the engagement ring that he bought a long time ago. Barbara and Tim leaves the room, Damian stays behind a bit longer leaning on the door frame.

"TT, you know, this reminds me of when I came here," exclaims Damian. "Took a long time for me to get to where I am today." Then Damian walks in and kneels on the bed close to Richard so that he can mutter to the elder in a way that no one else can hear.

"That was so that you can get your head in the game Grayson," continues Damian. "You have a daughter who needs you now, so deal with it. And if you tell anyone about this little talk, I. Will. Kill. You." Damian leaves the room with Richard smiling. Richard thinks about the horror stories about Damian's first visit then thinks about the fact that that little devil is now Robin, the hero he created when he was a little older then Damian is now. It is there that Richard knows what to do now. He gets up, puts the chain with the ring on it around his neck, takes a clipboard he keeps in his room and clips on a sheet of paper. He takes a pen and begins writing a reply letter to the one in the newspaper as he walks to the room he needs to go to, the one where Rosa and Josefina are playing in. Josefina looks up when Richard enters the room.

"Josefina, do you have Rosa's original birth certificate?" asks Richard.

"Yes I do," answers Josefina. She leaves the room.

"What are you doing Daddy?" asks Rosa.

"At the moment I'm writing a response to the letter that was in the newspaper," responds Richard. "Once your aunt gets back with the special piece of paper I asked for I'll also give you my last name." It wasn't long until Josefina comes back and hands him Rosa's original birth certificate. He quickly jots down Grayson as Rosa's last name and his full name where it says that he's Rosa's father. Soon after that the communicator that Richard uses as Nightwing gives off the signal that someone is calling him. He answers it.

"Yes, what is it?" says Richard.

"James Gordon is wanting to talk to you," says Bruce's voice in the way that he uses it when he's Batman.

"Put him through," replies Richard.

"Hello?" says the voice of the police commissioner after a short wait.

"Good morning Commissioner Gordon," greets Richard.

"Ah Nightwing, I read the message in the newspaper and had to call as soon as possible," says Commissioner Gordon. "Congratulations on becoming a father. Although I'm not fond of finding out about the birth of the next generation of The Batman's family like this."

"My apologies Commissioner Gordon," says Richard. "But I never wanted to force my daughter into the kind of life I live in. I want her to live a normal life before deciding anything like this."

"I understand," replies Commissioner Gordon. "What are you planning on doing about all this mess?"

"I'm already writing up a reply letter to what the new Tarantula put in the newspaper," answers Richard. "I'm planning on meeting her on the rooftops in the middle of Old Gotham, where no one else will get hurt, the night after tonight an hour after it gets dark. There I will take her down and bring her in. My daughter will stay here where she is the most safest. That is why I brought her here. Even other heroes has to notify Batman before setting a toe in Gotham. I'll drop off the letter early tonight."

"Well, I don't know about all of your communications, but I agree with you that this is a better place then Bludhaven for her," says Commissioner Gordon. "I'll tell the newspaper editor to stand by to receive your letter."

"Thank you Commissioner Gordon," replies Richard.

"After all this is over how about bringing your daughter to the roof of the police department so that I can meet her?"

"Sounds good," responds Richard.

"Alright," says Commissioner Gordon. "See you after all this is over."

"See you then," replies Richard before ending the call. He feel something wrap around one of his legs. He looks down and sees that it is Rosa clutching his leg.

"Daddy, are you really going to fight Tarantula?" asks Rosa.

"I have to Rosa," sighs Richard. "If I don't she'll keep coming after you. Then you will never have a normal life."

"But Aunty's stories about Tarantula says that she fights to the death," says Rosa. "That means you can get killed."

"I know," says Richard, kneeling down to Rosa's hight. "I knew I could die since I became Robin. But if I don't the bad people would have their way in this world. So that's a risk I'm willing to take." Rosa wraps her little arms around Richard's neck. He picks her up and carries her with him as he walks through the mansion. As he walks Rosa notices the ring on the chain around Richard's neck.

"Why do you have a ring around your neck?" asks Rosa.

"Well Rosa, I almost got engaged to Barbara once," says Richard. "But we had to call off the engagement. After the meeting earlier today Barbara gave me the ring back." Once Richard enters the living room the TV is on and is about to broadcast Vicki Vale's newscast. It is a weekend so Tim, Barbara and Damian are home from school watching TV, Alfred is there dusting various things.

"Alfred, will you call the lawyer who does Bruce's will and tell him I want to set up a meeting for sometime tomorrow," exclaims Richard.

"Of course Master Richard," replies Alfred. Richard then takes a seat with his younger siblings and childhood friend. Rosa sitting on Richard's lap shifts her position so that she can watch the news too. Alfred leaves the room to call the lawyer.

"And now, the newscast with Vicki Vale," says the news announcer. The screen now turns to Vicki Vale at the anchor desk.

"Hello, and do I have a hot news report for you watching at home," says Vicki Vale. " It appears that the night after some bodies of police officers was found the same someone sneaked into the news paper making building to make the newspapers print out what is now the top story for today last night. The person happens to be the new Tarantula and is now threatening the hero of Bludhaven, Nightwing, to hand over a girl he is protecting. This same girl happens to be the daughter of Nightwing and the second Tarantula, who is also known as Catalina. It appears that Nightwing has fled with the girl to The Batcave in Gotham City, and to the Bat Family. A place that is safe for someone in that family. The reason for this Tarantula to go after this girl is because of the new rule for the Tarantula Family. She says that every girl that is born out of that family is fated to be part of a team of 'heroes' that's even willing to kill to get criminals off the streets for good. Now is the stage of when and where to meet. More news will come after Nightwing has made his announcement in tomorrow's newspaper."

"And the news keeps spreading," exclaims a voice that's familiar to Richard from behind the group. They all turn to see Jason.

"What are you doing here Todd?" demands Damian.

"I heard that Dicky here brought me a niece," answers Jason. "So the moment I heard the news I dropped everything and came right here." Richard walks over to Jason while carrying Rosa.

"Rosa, this is Jason Todd," says Richard. "By night he goes by the name of Red Hood. He's the last of our family for you to meet."

"Why wasn't he with the others at the meeting?" asks Rosa.

"Bruce and my relationships are pretty shaky," answers Jason as he takes Rosa from Richard's arms. "Plus, there's no way of contacting me." then he looks towards Richard.

"What are you going to do 'till you meet with Tarantula?" asks Jason.

"I set up a fight for the night after tonight," answers Richard. "Today I'll spend the day showing Rosa the sights of Gotham at daytime. Tonight I will drop off my response letter at the news papers. Tomorrow I will work on preparing myself to face Tarantula collecting info on her."

"Bruce says he's doing the collecting info on Tarantula," exclaims Tim. "So all you have to do tomorrow is is train and study the facts on Tarantula."

"That's good," comments Richard. That's when Alfred steps into the room. After a short hello to Jason he turns his attention to Richard.

"Master Richard," he says. "I called Master Bruce's lawyer and he said he can stop by here at two on his way back from a reading of a will. Will that be a good time?"

"That will be fine," responds Richard. Alfred leaves the room to relay the message.

"When are you two leaving?" asks Jason.

"After lunch," answers Richard.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch that day Richard and Rosa is getting ready to leave for Richard to show Rosa around Gotham. Richard is about to help Rosa put on her shoes when Bruce comes up behind him.

"Dick, I want to talk to you," exclaims Bruce.

"Can it wait?" asks Richard. "I want to spend as much time as I can with Rosa."

"I know she can stand one minute away from you," says Bruce.

"You better go Dick," mutters Tim, he, Damian and Jason are at Richard's side. "You know he wont let it go. I'll help Rosa while you talk to the old bat." Richard resigned himself to follow Bruce off to the other side of the room.

"What is it?" asks Richard once they are out of earshot.

"I'm not comfortable with you telling Rosa about our secret life," explains Bruce. "At this point it is OK to tell her about yours. But you could've waited until you told her ours."

"Well, I had to," replies Richard before looking down at the floor. "I got lucky taking Catalina down because I knew her. This new Tarantula is different. I don't even know her true identity. She uses different methods, like using Josefina's husband to get Rosa. If I die fighting her then you, Tim and Damian, maybe Jason, will be the only ones to help Josefina with Rosa. I don't know about her husband, but you'll be the only ones on my side of the family to care for Rosa." He feels Bruce's hands on his shoulders and looks up into his eyes.

"Richard, you don't think I know how hard this will be?" says Bruce in a kind voice. "If a situation is too tough for you to handle on your own then you can always count on us for help, you are not alone. She threatened the rest of us if you don't do what she says. That gives us more then a reason to fight with you."

Meanwhile with Rosa

As Richard leaves with Bruce Tim kneels down and helps Rosa with her shoes.

"Hey, why the sad face Rosa?" asks Jason. "Aren't you happy to spend the day with your dad?"

"I am," answers Rosa. "Even more since it will be my first time. I just don't want daddy going off to fight the bad spider lady. He could die."

"And IF he dies he will be happy," adds Tim. "A dad is supposed to take risks for his child. Because he knows that as long as his child is alive he or she will be able to live a happy life."

"You're fretting about him too much," says Damian. "Your father is a man enemies will do well to be aware of. I worked with him before, so I know what he's capable of."

"Besides, he's not alone," adds Jason. "He's got all of us behind him. If things turn bad we'll swoop down and help out." Tim and Jason grins at Rosa, Damian only puts his hand on her shoulder, but still glaring. Suddenly there is a flash of light and the sound of a camera going off. They look to see that it is Barbara with the camera. Richard and Bruce walks up at that time.

"Isn't that sweet, Rosa is bonding with her uncles," smiles Richard.

"Don't get cocky Grayson," spats Damian. "Your daughter is worried about you. So get this mess over with quickly."

"I'm going as fast as I can," assures Richard. He walks up to the now ready Rosa, lifts her up and sets her on his hips.

"Let's go have some fun," smiles Richard as he carries Rosa out the door.

"OK daddy," Rosa smiles back before Richard shuts the door behind them.

"We need to come up with a plan," exclaims Bruce, once he's sure Richard and Rosa wont be able to hear. "Even Richard is worried about fighting this new Tarantula."

"Well, of course we're going to follow Grayson," scuffs Damian. "The young Grayson can be watched by her aunt and Pennyworth." The others nods in agreement.

With Richard and Rosa

Richard drives Rosa to the place where Haley's Circus burned down. Since everyone quit Richard turned the site into a playground that has equipment similar to what you'll find at a circus along with the normal ones. There's a combination of monkey bars and the trapeze with a huge soft mat underneath, Roll-a-Log, pony rides and more. Richard's hope for the playground was to share the fun of the circus without the circus to the new generations. The moment Richard gave to OK to get out of the car Rosa runs to the monkey bars/trapeze. She grabs on to the first bar and flies through the air like she's on a real trapeze. Richard only watches in shock as the two-year-old is doing flips and rolls in the air as if she'd been doing them for ten years. Once she dismounts he Richard goes up to her.

"Where did you learn all that?" he asks.

"I taught myself on the monkey bars at the playground near Auntie's house," answers Rosa. They keep playing on the playground until it is time to get back to The Wayne Manor.

After dinner Richard is watching Rosa play with her toys in the make-shift nursery while sitting in one of the chairs, resting from the days activities. His cellphone rings and when he answers it is The Flash a.k.a Wally West calling.

"I herd on the news that you've fathered a daughter," begins Wally. "So I called after work."

"Well she's right there I can let her say Hi," replies Richard, before turning to Rosa. "Hey, Rosa, come here for a moment." Rosa walks over to Richard and he pick her up and put her on his lap. He puts his cellphone on speaker mode.

"Rosa say hi, this is a very good friend of mine, Wally West," introduces Richard. "He's a superhero of a different city. His superhero name is The Flash. He has the super power of super speed."

"Hello Wally," chirps Rosa.

"Hello little Rosa," says Wally. "That's a lot of information to give to a child Dick."

"Well there's a lot of heroes out there," exclaims Richard. "I'm teaching Rosa about them as she meets them. So that if I die in this fight with the new Tarantula she'll have more then enough people to turn to if she needs it."

"Well, it is true that there is a lot of heroes in the world," agrees Wally. "I agree to start off on pointing them out as she meets them. But may I remind you that you're not fighting this alone."

"Bruce has already given me this talk Wally," growls Richard.

"And it's true," exclaims Wally.

"Is that all you have to say?" asks Richard.

"Yeah, I only called to give you my support," replies Wally. "And maybe when all this is over we can have a superhero party to celebrate Rosa coming into our lives."

"I'll think about that," exclaims Richard. They say their goodbyes and Richard closes up his cellphone. After a few more phone calls from other superheroes Jason comes into the room. Richard is on the speaker phone with Wonder Woman at that time.

"Hey Dick," says Jason, getting Richard's attention. "It's getting dark. It's almost time to deliver your answer letter." Rosa hugs Richard's neck a bit tighter.

"Well, that means that I have to go," sighs Richard. "Talk to you some other time Wonder Woman." He turns off his cellphone before putting Rosa back on the floor.

"OK Rosa, stay here while I go out," instructs Richard.

"OK daddy," says Rosa. Richard walks to his room. A moment later he exits his room and heads to The Batcave with an envelope in hand.

A few minutes later Nightwing steps out of a changing room and heads for his motorcycle. The envelope is tucked under his utility belt. The rest of the batfamily starts heading out in their respectful heroes too. Rosa is there to see them off. Red Hood comes up to Rosa on his way back to where he stays.

"Rosa, while you and your dad were out the rest of us came up with a plan to help your dad in his fight," explains Red Hood. "What we want you to do is to stay here. Your aunt will watch over you. When all of this is over we'll unite you with your dad. That's a promise."

"OK Uncle Red Hood," replies Rosa. Red Hood turns and follows Batman, Robin and Red Robin out. Rosa walks up into the manor and to Richard's room.

Three hours later Richard enters his room and sees Rosa curled up in his bed. He smiles down at her.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind being a father," mutters Richard to himself. "Even if my first chile was created from my rape." Once Richard is done dressing and brushing his teeth he snuggles next to Rosa.

The next morning after breakfast Richard is at the batcomputer reading the files Batman had collected about the new Tarantula. Rosa is nearby playing with the toys Richard brought down.

At ten o'clock the sound of a car driving in through the secret entrance is herd.

"Yo Dicky!" calls Jason. "Where are you!?"

"At the batcomputer!" calls back Richard as he picks up Rosa. "Go right into the training room! I'll meet you there!" (A/N I don't know if he has a training room in the comics, but Bruce is rich enough to have a training room in the batcave. So he does have one in this story).

Ten minutes later Rosa is in the observation room looking into the training room, Richard and Jason are in the training room. Jason is inspecting a BB gun while Richard is getting a special suit on.

"Now tell me why you have a gun out for sparing," says Jason.

"That BB gun will shoot those rubber bullets there," explains Richard as he finishes putting on the suit. The suit has pads on curtain areas of Richard's body attached to wires.

"If one of those bullets hits the pads on this suit it will give me a little shock," continues Richard. "The shock will tell me to not use that part of my body for the rest of the round. The round will end when you've hit a pad that will signify me being dead in real life. We will keep going rounds until lunch. This is the only way I can think of to train for fighting Tarantula."

"OK," says Jason. They begin the sparing session.

At twelve-fifty Alfred enters the observation room and presses the button for the intercom to the training room.

"Lunch is ready Master Richard and Master Jason," informs Alfred.

"Thanks Alfred," responds Richard. Alfred leaves the cave and Richard and Jason follows him a moment later with Richard carrying Rosa.

After lunch the everybody in the household sits down to watch Vicky Vale give out Richard's message.

"Hello, I'm Vicky Vale with a message from Nightwing in answer to Tarantula's message," announces Vicky. "His message states that he's not giving his daughter up to her. He's setting the time and place for a fight to end her time in the costume for after dark on the rooftops in the middle of Old Gotham. He says that he is the girl's father that is giving her her right to choose which path she wants to choose. This news reporter says that Nightwing is a good father not forcing his daughter into anything she doesn't want to do. And good luck fighting for her right to be free. That is all for the top news for today and you'll bet that every news media service would be there to get as many footage as possible." Then the news turns to the weather report which is when the TV gets turned off.

"Well, there we have it," sighs Richard. "Message sent. Now for me to continue getting ready. Alfred, have Bruce's lawyer wait in this room when he gets here. Also call Barbra to come over before he arrives."

"Very well Master Richard," replies Alfred. Richard walks back to the batcave with Rosa in his arms so that he can continue reading the files Bruce brought as Batman.

Alfred's voice comes through the intercom in the computer five minutes till three.

"Master Richard," says Alfred. "Miss Gordon arrived five minutes ago and Bruce's lawyer is here now."

"Thank you Alfred," responds Richard. Richard picks up Rosa and leaves by way of secret passage to the study. He presses the button for the intercom that's on the desk.

"You may send in Bruce's lawyer and Barbra now," says Richard. A moment later Barbra and a man enters the study.

"Thanks for coming you two," greets Richard putting a piece of paper on the desk. "This wont take long. I only need a lawyer' and a non-related witness to sign my first will."

"It's no problem Richard," replies the man as he takes the piece of paper. "It says here that everything will go to your daughter, Rosa Grayson, when she turns eighteen bit-by-bit. In the case of your death Bruce will hold on to your assets until then."

"Yes that is correct," responds Richard. Then he indicates to Rosa with a wave of his hand.

"This is her," says Richard. "One of my girl friends died and her sister brought her to me."

"Well, it's a good thing your parents and aunt is taking good care of you," the man coos at Rosa. So both the man and Barbra signed Richard's will and the man leaves.

"Boy Dick, you sure are busy today," says Barbra.

"Yes I am," agrees Richard. He and Jason spends the rest of the time in the batcave helping Richard train for the fight. They stop for dinner at five-thirty.

After dinner Richard plays with Rosa until sunset. Then he hands her off to Josefina and leaves to change into Nightwing. He is out at the last light of day.

Sorry that it took me so long. Heres the next chapter. The next one will be the fight scene. I have to warn you readers, I'm not very good with fight scenes, but I'll try to make it interesting at least. Then it will be the wrap-up chapter to finish the story off.

Enjoy,


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing arrives at the chosen roof a few minutes before the time for the showdown. He ducks into the shadows to wait. A minute or two later a cloud of news helicopters starts forming up above, one of them even turns on a spotlight. Tarantula arrives right on time.

"My decision still stands," says Nightwing, throwing his voice around, to tell her that he's here. "I'm not handing my daughter over to someone like you Tarantula, or should I say Felicity Croft of the Wall Street Journal."

"You've done your homework well," comments the now revealed Tarantula. "You even have the loyalty of the police on your side. I saw them on my way over here. They've cleared this entire part of the city and is at the perimeter holding back a crowd, all for us."

"Detective work and how to gain the loyalty of people are things I will teach the girl," continues Felicity.

"That may be true," replies Nightwing in the same way as before. "But you'll also teach her how to kill criminals. And will you teach her about love?"

"Look, I know you witnessed my last battle with Blockbuster," continues Nightwing. "The reason why I wasn't the one to kill him is because us children of The Batman are taught an important lesson. If you take the life of a criminal you'll become like them, someone who does bad things to get what they want."

"A small price to pay for getting criminals off the street for good," shrugs Felicity. She shoot her gun in one direction, Nightwing's direction. Luckily he managed to dodge the bullet.

"Almost got you," chuckles Felicity.

"How?" says Nightwing.

"I figured out the flaw to throwing voices around," responds Felicity, shooting off more shots. Nightwing continues to dodge them until he's within range to throw a batarang. Just a second after he lets go of it he gets hit by a bullet that ricocheted off of a chimney he just passed in the shoulder. He wasn't ready to hold back the yelp of pain that comes out of his mouth. The batarang he threw knock the gun from Felicity's hand. Unfortunately as Felicity runs to where she heard Nightwing yelp while pulling out another gun. The spotlight follows her and when it shines on Nightwing putting himself together Felicity fires two more shots. One bullet hit the other arm and the other bullet hits the calf of his leg. Making him collapse on one knee. Felicity raises her gun until it's pointing at Nightwing's forehead, point blank range.

"It's time to die Nightwing," grins Felicity. Before she pulls the trigger a shot rings out and bloot spurts out on Felicity's arm that is holding the gun, making her drop it. Another spotlight turns on and moves to reveal Red Hood holding a smoking gun. That's when Batgirl and Red Robin runs into the first spotlight to Nightwing. They immediately administer first aid to Nightwing's wounds.

"Easy Nightwing," sooths Batgirl as she eases Nightwing in a laying position. Red Robin ties a bandage around the leg wound.

"Give up Felicity," orders Red Hood.

"Or what? You'll fight me?" sneers Felicity. Suddenly her mask gives off spark of electricity. With a shriek Felicity rips her mask off.

"Robin, now!" calls the gruff voice of Batman. Robin darts into the spotlight and cuffs Felicity as she's recovering from the electric shocks. That's when Batman steps into the light, holding a dog whistle.

"Pretty clever equipping your mask that lets you see sound waves through the lens," comments Batman. "But that stuff is sensitive to sound. Robin, Red Robin, deliver Felicity Croft to James Gordon. I'll take Nightwing back to the cave in the batmobile. "

An hour later at the batcave Rosa is playing with her toys while Josefina is sitting on the computer chair. When They hear the batmobile come in they rush to the edge of the platform, Josefina keeps Rosa from falling off of it. As soon as the batmobile stops Batman jumps out and runs to the passenger side. A moment later he brings out the limp form of Nightwing and carries him to the medical wing. Red Hood and Batgirl's motorbikes were not far behind. As Batman makes sure Nightwing is being taken care of Red Hood and Batgirl goes up to where Rosa and Josefina are. As they are walking Red Hood takes off his helmet and they both take off their masks.

"Rosa, what are you doing here?" asks Barbara.

"She was worried about Nightwing," replies Josefina.

"Is daddy going to be O.K?" asks Rosa.

"Of course he will," smiles Jason. "Back when he was Robin he was almost beaten to death by one of the big perps."

"How did daddy survive?" asks Rosa.

"How about I tell you while we are putting you to bed," says Jason.

Five minutes later Jason is tucking Rosa in Richard's bed.

"Uncle Jason, can daddy sleep up here when he's done being all fixed up?" asks Rosa.

"We'll see," smiles Jason as he gives her a peck on the cheek. He give her favorite stuffed animal to her. He turn off the lights as he leaves the room.


End file.
